


接吻+打架=恋爱

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Summary: 鸣人告白的第一天、他们成为情侣的第一天，竟以鼻青脸肿落幕了。





	接吻+打架=恋爱

和优等生恋爱真是有够累的。  
什么？恋爱？是啊，吊车尾漩涡鸣人在高中一年级的第三学期就已经和班上前列的宇智波佐助确立了恋爱关系。应该吧？  
这一周的全校演讲还是宇智波佐助负责，鸣人盯着大屏幕上的佐助，实在很好奇他是怎么记下那么复杂的演讲稿。不管是佐助的长相还是声音，都给鸣人一种简直不知道该挑剔什么的美感，刚刚好，是的，所有的一切都刚刚好落在了鸣人的审美标准上，眉毛、眼睛、嘴角、手腕、指尖，所有的部分组合在一起铸就了”完美“。  
等宇智波佐助从台上下来的时候，他恰好从鸣人的身边经过。鸣人挑衅地看了他一眼，佐助也轻蔑地回之以一瞥，气氛立刻被点燃，而佐助似乎嫌不够，他的嘴角还带上了一抹轻笑。  
站在鸣人身旁的牙拉了一下鸣人的袖子，在他的耳边低声地劝告：”喂，这才星期一的早晨，没必要现在就和宇智波佐助吵起来吧。“  
”嗯……？哦，我就是看他不爽有什么办法！“鸣人说，”你看他刚刚还回看了我一眼，我等会一定要去修理他一顿。“  
”喂，鸣人，不要嫌事情还不够乱！“  
”没关系，我自己有分寸。“  
说完，鸣人转回头看了入队的佐助一眼，佐助也刚好看到了鸣人，他抬起下巴，对着鸣人笑了笑，在他人看来，那是一个挑战的笑容。作为佐助那样的优等生还要与鸣人一分高下，实在有些幼稚。但佐助就是那样的性格，2A班的人都知道，也总是在他的拜托下向老师和家长保守了他和漩涡鸣人不合至大打出手的秘密。不过这是个公开的秘密，学校里没有人不知道。佐助和鸣人之间打归打闹归闹，倒从来也没有造出什么大事，因此谁都懒得去管。鸣人和佐助都是十六岁，刚刚好落在青春期最躁动的时期，打架不仅没有挫伤他们的锐气，反而让他们更受欢迎了。  
大家的看法对也不对。事实上，可以说是佐助故意让学校的大家以为他和鸣人关系差到共处一室超过十秒就要大打出手。这样就不会有人好奇他们为什么多次同时在班上失踪了。  
”喂，楼顶。“  
鸣人气势汹汹地走到佐助的桌前，恶狠狠地抛下这句话就转过身走了。  
坐在佐助前面的小樱转过来有些担心地看看鸣人背影又看看正准备起身的佐助，她拉住佐助的袖子，劝道：”不要去了，佐助，其实鸣人不是那么坏的人。“  
佐助拉开小樱的手，佯作温怒地笑道：”谢谢关心，但这是我和他的事，只要他一天不消停，我就奉陪到底。”  
”佐助……“  
虽然很担心，但小樱也只能任佐助去找鸣人算账了。有几次，她尝试跟上他们想要劝架，但两个人打架每一次都把天台的门锁上，不让任何人干涉他们。  
佐助一个人上了天台之后，鸣人早就靠在墙边等着他了。  
“哟，鸣人。”  
佐助转身看向他，鸣人的领带打得乱七八糟，第一颗扣子也没有扣上，衣领随意地敞开，衬衫也皱巴巴的。佐助皱了皱眉头：“今天又起晚了？”  
“嗯，差点迟到了。迟到的话就看不到你的演讲了！这可是一件大事。”鸣人低头理了理自己的领带，“不过，真的很乱吗？”  
佐助笑了笑走过去，伸手勾开鸣人打得乱七八糟的领结，手指故意蹭了一下他的下巴。他说：“是很乱，不过可以更乱一点。”  
就在下一秒，佐助被一股巨大的力量拽了过去，用力地摁在了墙上。鸣人压上了佐助，佐助下意识地抬起头迎向鸣人的嘴唇，张开嘴与鸣人的舌头紧紧交缠。鸣人拽住佐助胸前的衣服，握紧的拳头留下了深深的几道褶皱。佐助的领带乱了，而鸣人的领带直接从他的肩膀滑了下来，掉在了地上。佐助伸手抱住鸣人的脖子，原来两个人经常在天台上用舌头打架。  
比起两个人之间同性恋人的关系，还是同性对手比较让老师和同学安心。  
几个月前——  
“听好了，我说——”佐助的表情很严肃，站在他面前的鸣人紧张地眨了眨眼，“我同意和你交往，但是我们绝对不能被其他人发现。”  
“诶？为什么！和我在一起会让你觉得抬不起头吗？”  
“白痴吊车尾！才不是这样。”佐助双手捏住鸣人的嘴，说道，“我们两个是同性，现在的日本还没有同性结婚法案，社会对同性恋还敏感得很，我才不想要在拥有独立生活的能力之前就因此被人诟病。所以我要你配合我不被其他人发现我们两交往的事实，这样的话我们的恋情才可以长久，听懂了吗？重点是——长！久！”  
“唔、唔……”  
自己还捏着鸣人的嘴导致对方连句话都说不清楚，佐助赶快松开了手，鸣人连忙点了点头，用手背贴着紧张发红的脸，说道：“原来佐助这么认真地想和我在一起啊！哈哈。”  
“白痴！”佐助一拳打了过去，“不要太得意忘形了！”  
“好痛！宇智波佐助，哪有这样打男朋友的啊？”  
“什么？男朋友？”虽然鸣人也没有说错，但佐助还是不爽地赐了他一个飞踢。  
被踹到一边的鸣人在地上打了一个滚，好不容易才晕晕乎乎地爬起来，他有些窝火地朝佐助大喊：“喂！你想打架吗！”  
“正好，来打架吧！”  
鸣人告白的第一天、他们成为情侣的第一天，竟以鼻青脸肿落幕了。鸣人揍了佐助二十二拳，佐助打了鸣人二十三下，其间穿插着五个拥抱和三个深吻。回家之后，佐助那副被卷入某场斗殴的残相吓了全家一跳，鼬连忙帮佐助上药，上药时一直测佐助的体温，佐助的脸始终红得异常。夜里佐助在药水的气味中睡着了，他居然和吊车尾的一起陷入了恋爱，真是不可思议。  
第二天学校报到时，佐助和鸣人都顶着满头的胶布，鼻青脸肿。他们看到对方的时候，双方都重重地哼了一声。佐助嫌不够，还附赠了一个白眼给鸣人。老师特别找佐助和鸣人谈过，要求他们当面立刻握手言好。佐助现在连鸣人的眼睛都不敢看一下，更不用说去碰鸣人的手了。不过鸣人和他的心情似乎差不多。他们闹得办公室鸡飞狗跳，尤其是鸣人，在办公室上蹿下跳就是为了不被抓去与佐助握手。  
在回家的路上，佐助特地拐到了一条没什么人的小巷去见鸣人。这不是他们第一次一起回家，却是第一次以情侣的身份一起回家。佐助和鸣人都不知道应该把手放哪儿，真是想把它们跺下来送给对方。在鸣人的公寓里，佐助和鸣人长长地激烈地接吻，摁在墙上、沙发上和桌上。等佐助用水洗掉脸上和脖子上的口水离开的时候，才捡起一进屋就丢在玄关的通勤包。鸣人一路送佐助走了好远，两个人特地去坐了电车，并排坐的时候，两只手在通勤包的掩护下紧紧地握在一起。  
“那我就送到这里了。”  
天已经黑了，佐助的脸被路灯照亮，显得特别漂亮。他笑了，说：“白痴吊车尾，你都把我送到家门口了。”  
“哈？是吗？不知不觉就……”  
“所以说你是吊车尾。”  
“唔……”  
街道静悄悄的，气氛很好，佐助的心又开始跳起来了，不知道为什么接吻总是无法让他腻烦，就连现在他都想扑倒眼前的金发少年狠狠地吻上去。但是，怎么能行呢？佐助不知所措地柱在原地，有些茫然地盯着鸣人有些凌乱的衣领看。而鸣人也是，支支吾吾地盯着自己的脚尖。本应该道别的时候，两个人都犹犹豫豫起来。最后还是佐助一咬牙，拽着鸣人跑进了不远处的一条小巷，把他拉到自己的身上，让鸣人那笨拙的热情的嘴唇发泄它的欲望。很快的，两个人筋疲力竭地扶墙喘了起来。佐助弯着腰伸手擦掉自己嘴角流下的唾液，鸣人亦然如此，他们盯着对方。  
“喂，这件事没完！明天天台见！”  
鸣人丢下这句话之后就一溜烟跑了。佐助哼了一声转身回家。  
好几个月过去了，没有任何人察觉出一丝端倪，他们都以为鸣人和佐助的关系恶化了，因此老是自以为是地把他们划分成两个小组不让他们待在一起。这种距离感对于同班的鸣人与佐助来说，似乎是一种奇妙的调味品。他们一周至少上天台打架一次，剩下的时间则是用各种法子找对方的茬。鸣人喜欢用纸团丢佐助，而佐助则会利用班干部的身份给鸣人加一堆练习题。佐助派的同情佐助老是被幼稚的鸣人骚扰，鸣人派的讨厌佐助老是仗势欺人。他们不知道鸣人的纸条里画满了爱心，而佐助课后总是会花一堆时间和鸣人待在一起解决那些练习题和别的一些问题。隐瞒恋情这件事，似乎是两个人之间的游戏。  
但纸包不住火，班上的同学尚且可以骗过，佐助的哥哥却敏锐地察觉到了蛛丝马迹。不知道第几次鸣人送佐助回家的时候，鼬在玄关笑着摸了摸鸣人的头，“谢谢你帮忙照顾佐助”，他说得云淡风轻，但在两个少年的心里如同落雷。他们感到一直以来都顺利瞒天过海的事情之要被揭穿了，不觉有些惶恐。在不安的这段时间里，班上的同学却觉得他们的关系有所好转了。恋爱这回事，真是搞不懂。  
“佐助，你觉得鼬察觉到了吗？”  
他们并肩坐在天台上，鸣人呆望着天空说道。  
“也许吧。”佐助说，“就算发觉了，哥哥也不会和周边的人说什么的，他就是那样的人。”  
“那我们在害怕什么呢？”  
“……不知道。”佐助闭上眼，把脑袋靠到了鸣人的肩膀上。  
鸣人捉起佐助的一只手放在手心里观赏，他若有所思地说：“不知不觉就在一起好久了，再过几个月我们就要毕业了，你敢相信吗？”  
佐助淡淡地嗯了一声。  
“等成年之后，嫁给我吧。”  
“嗯？”佐助闭上眼睛，说，“好啊。”  
“佐助……”  
“白痴吊车尾。”  
“干嘛？”  
“我是说，”佐助笑了笑，“鸣人。”


End file.
